


Belong

by ivars_heathen



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M masturbation, My work - Freeform, Some Fluff, Strong Language, The Mandalorian reader insert, The Mandalorian x female reader - Freeform, dirty talking, heavily detailed smut, nsfw writing, small death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader finds a bored looking Mando and could really use his help. Smut ensues.
Relationships: The Mandalorian x female reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Belong

The Mandalorian was tired. Bored to fucking tears tired and lonely and for whatever reason tonight, a little homesick. Not necessarily for his birth planet, but for something or somewhere familiar and comforting. All these emotions flooding at once just made the beskar wearing man agitated and itchy. At this point he was on the verge of looking for a fight. Bounty puck or not, he was up for a challenge to get whatever this was out.

He stayed in the back, behind the shadows of the cantina, annoyed that the little band had started replaying their first song of the night. Probably hoping everyone was drunk enough to give them extra credits. He rolled his eyes behind his helmet in the background, he noticed a few guys towards the door checking him over just like they did when he strolled in out of the heat. The hot breeze rushing in as he did and they were not too happy about it.

He kept a watchful eye on them and after looking about the other critters and creatures within arms reach. Almost all of them the same filthy patrons, glugging down their drink of choice, gnawing on pieces of snacks as they swayed to the beat of the music or the alcohol itself. 

Until they came in.

The newcomer, to him anyway, strolled in out of the blaze outside, hood up over their head and some sort of duster handkerchief over their mouth and nose. They looked about the cantina, slimmer in frame as the Mandalorian was used to seeing in the seedy joint. They made a bee-line to the bar, getting a rather interesting and curiously jolly greeting from the bartender. He was just close enough to eavesdrop on their not too quiet conversation.

"Ah! you've returned. I was starting to get worried. Did you bring me what I asked?" The bartender exclaimed, throwing his flabby arms up and onto the counter he'd just wiped clean. The Mandalorian was certain the keep was at least 3/4 Hutt. The tail gave him away.

The shrouded figure dug around in its bag on their arm, a few light clinks were heard when the band paused for an intermission, as instructed. The stranger pulled out two full, glass bottles of the brightest and luminescent liquid he had ever seen and followed by another pair. They set them daintily on the bar top, getting a few looks of intrigue from the others around them.

"I wish you would just tell me where to get this stuff, save us both a lot of trouble."

"Ha! you know I don't kiss and tell." They remarked and held out their hand, expecting their payment. And a lot of it. The tender dipped below the counter and hefted two bags worth of credits in front of them, they tore it open and took a deep look inside before giving the tender a nod and put away their earnings.

"One day you'll tell me." 

"Over my dead body." The Mandalorian started to panic for whatever reason as he noticed the way they tugged up their mouth covering a little higher and began looking around the room. The metal man wanted to shrink into the wall all of a sudden, not wanting to be seen by the curious swindler but in his move some of the dim lighting reflected of his beskar and right in their direction. 

Shit.

Mando hoped the band would rush back in and cause a ruckus, keeping their eyes off him but it was too late. The players were up at the bar ordering drinks and there they were next to them, watching him. They pointed over their shoulder towards his area of the bar. Double shit. The Mandalorian couldn't hear properly now as a few patrons started to get rowdy over a poorly played card game. 

"..in the corner?"

"Ask him. He's been here all week."

They looked over their shoulder again and slapped the bar top before leaving. That was close. He wasn't entirely sure why he was made to feel that way, he didn't recognize them so it should be no matter, and yet he was almost intimated. Imagine that! The Mandalorian intimated by some-

"You lookin' for work big guy?"

Shit. Where'd they come from? He looked down at them, watching them shift under the new weight of their credits in their pack.

"Don't worry, I can pay you nicely," they leaned forward and a sweet, floral scent floated into his mask faintly. They waved him down as they whispered, "that old fool over payed ten times over. I can last for months on these things! so what do you say? wanna' get out of this joint."

"What do you want with me?"

"Protection. My line of work can be a little shady and having your big ass with me will help me get the job done faster. Faster the job, faster the pay, faster I'm livin'."

He didn't know what to say. On one hand he had been here longer than he wanted, hoping one of his bounty beacons would go off. He was dying for excitement. Of any kind. But on the other, he didn't know this person from a hole in space and he wasn't sure he could trust them around the Child. They may smell fantastic but that didn't mean they couldn't be as shady as characters they found on their job.

"I'm a clan of two." 

"That's cool. I've got the room. So you're in?" Their eyes squinted up at him and it hit him like ton of bricks. Those lashes, that shine, that glimmer of mischief made him thank the stars he wore a helmet. "I'm Y/N."

"Mandalorian." He shook her hand, surprised how firm hers was. She was trying to intimidate him. On purpose.

"Well come on Mando, let's get your clan together and get the kriff outta' here." She patted his armored arm, he looked down at where her hand was and then she was off, making her way through the crowd before he knew it, trying to play catch up with his long strides.

....

The Mandalorian grumbled when he found out the hard way that he would be the passenger on her landspeeder, his legs were too long and he didn't know what to do with his arms. He waited for Y/N to to hop in after chucking her things in base of the lower back seats. She gave him a thumbs up and they sped off in the direction of the Mandalorian's Razor Crest.

While Mando was gathering his things from the Crest, the Child's pod/nest thing came around him and down the hatch, it waited for a moment before floating softly to the landspeeder. It hovered and made its way into the back with a very confused Y/N looking on.

He came out and locked up the ship before scrunching back down in the seat. "This is your clan?" she asked and made a nod to the little craft, watching it bobble between them and into the Mandalorian's lap.

"Yes."

"What's in-oh." The lid popped open and out popped the green Child, poking his head up and out, grinning and cooing up at him before blinking cutely at her last. "Cute. What is it?"

"A child."

"You're a dad?!" Y/N exclaimed and smiled when the Child mewled in agreement, its extended ears wriggling.

"It's not mine."

"Doesn't matter! he's little and in your care, Mando. You're protecting him and keeping him safe, yes?" He nodded once. "That's typically what dad's do ya' know."  
....

He was busy with his task of manning the cockpit of her ship. It was smaller than the Crest but a lot roomier and homelike, her knick knacks and decor far more girly than she was dressed. Pillows laid out nicely on the bunk bed she had set up, sheets of colors he'd barely seen or known the name of and he desperately wanted to feel if they were as soft as they looked.

"Hey, you boys hungry?" He didn't hear her climb up the cockpit ladder, she was only half way up the thing with her arms crossed over the landing behind the seat he was in. The Child made a low and excited whine when she asked. "I see you are. How about your dad huh? Dad are you hungry?"

Mando wasn't expecting her or for her to be there smiling up at him without her face coverings. She was beautiful, her eyes already did him in at the cantina but now he could see her, really see her and her dainty features. He was glad he believed so steadily in The Way, keeping his identity and helmet on especially in a time like this, the flush of his neck to his cheeks under the metal would have killed him with embarrassment, that's for damn sure.

"Just something for the little one." He turned back around, her seat a little wobbly for his liking as he punched in codes and colorful buttons, making a mental note to fix that ASAP. He heard her jump back down the ladder and he shook his thoughts of the whole thing. 

Adoring the little green baby and feeding them, taking care of them as if they were a three piece clan instead of the two. The Child seemed to like Y/N right away, snagging hugs and cuddles when it could. Mando didn't think he'd be jealous of something so tiny but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to feel her warmth like that. Even if it was just once. He'd even caught it climbing out of its pod to wiggle next to Y/N as she slept.

He heard the Child squeal and gulp something down with glee, he turned in his spot to see his three fingers swipe something off its chin. He was about to go back to manning the controls when he happened to look down.  
She had brought him a plate of food anyway.

....

The Mandalorian jerked himself awake, literally. He checked to see if Y/N or the kid were in room beforehand of course, what he was about to do was unheard of and completely out of character for the bounty hunter but something about all those damn pillows had his mind a mess. He'd never slept so hard or so good in all his life! They smelled like her and he couldn't help but slink down from the top bunk and down to hers.

He leaned on the edge of her bed, half awake and drowsy as hell he slipped off one of his gloves and snagged one of the pillows on her bed, feeling its velvety smooth texture between his fingers. He felt the softness of her blankets beneath all that metal, getting a fistful of it before he couldn't take it anymore. 

He tore off the other glove and dug his hand into his pants, freeing his cock from the leg of his pants. He instantly hissed through the modulator at the shock of coolness that hit his sensitive skin. And the obscene nature of what he was about to do.

He knew it was an awful and filthy thing, fucking his fist on her bed with her smell all around him, the sheets she slept in, maybe even touched herself in were around him. He grunted, that bubble of curiosity only gave him more thoughts. Y/N rolling around on this bed, her back arched in pleasure, mouth swollen and bruised, her hands gripping the sheets tightly if he took her from behind. What would she look like writhing for him, would she let herself be loud and bold or mewl and claw at him instead? His wrist twisted a little harder. What if she did more than just thrust her fingers inside herself though? He stroked himself faster. What if she used both hands or had to have her chest played with? What if there were hidden toys in secret drawers? What if she rode these pillows to reach an orgasm? That thought right there ruined him, sent him over the edge and with a heaving sound he came over his own fingers. He let out a low groan, letting his mind take over as he finished. He sighed and began cleaning himself up and straightening up the room before anybody noticed something had happened.

He washed his hands faster than expected when he heard a sharp clang from the cockpit and a loud yelp. Now what? He stalked up to the ladder, hearing more bangs and some sort of strange pulsing bass. It was foreign and got louder and louder once he made into the cockpit. Y/N was bouncing on one leg, the Child in her arms looking concerned and twitching his ears.

"What's going on?”

She yelped again and spun around, holding the kid tight at the sight of him. Y/N smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Mando," she reached over and turned down the noise in coming from the console. "The kid and I were having a dance party and I guess I got a carried away."

"Dance party?" He tilted his head and the little green guy made a sound and reached out towards him, she noticed and heaved him over to the Mandalorian.

"Yeah. You can hear the music right? I spun a little too fast with the little tyke and kicked my chair." She rubbed her shin and crashed down in her seat, spinning around and turning the "music" all the way down and the poor Child whimpered sadly. He nodded and smiled behind his helmet, the infant smiling happily up at him. Maybe we could be a clan of three.

Mando must've been out of his mind exhausted and quite possibly it was those cushy sheets she had on the bunk beds that made him want to rest, but he didn't expect to wake up and feel the ship not moving. He sat up a little too fast and rang his bell, or rather helmet on the ceiling. He grumbled to himself and peered down over the side of the bunk to see-or not see the Child's pod that was usually there next to him or Y/N down below.

His heart raced and he quickly tore through the room and into the empty kitchen space, his panic rising when he heard wind and realized it was because the hatch was wide open. The Child. He ran towards the heavy door but came to a sudden stop when he noticed Y/N was sitting on the dock of it, her elbows on the tops of her knees as she looked out against the heavy falling rain. He stepped up next to her and saw what she was looking at: the Child outside, splashing in the rain puddles with its little hands raised to the clouds.

The wind picked up a little causing the rain to swirl and change direction as they watched the kid play around outside, Mando leaned against the frame and crossed his ankles. "This is nice." He mumbled, looking out at the landscape, flashes of thin, streaked lightning bounced off the rocks as rolls of gentle thunder echoed around them.

Y/N hummed and turned to look up at him after a moment. "I don't mean to offend you Mando but: have you ever felt the rain?"

"When I was a Foundling."

"Again: no offense, but that sounds like a long time ago."

"Yes." He didn't want to think about it because she was right, it seemed forever ago. Ages even.

"At least he's having fun, huh?" Y/N picked up on his tone and didn't much more but smiled sweetly watching the green infant squeal with delight. Mando opened his mouth to ask her why they had stopped but his answer laid there on her hip; the bounty beacon was flashing rapidly.

.....

The abandoned complex was rotting and empty, what little remains were left were crumbling and teetering on disaster as they climbed the rickety stairs, following the beacons blinking radar. The Mandalorian stopped and motioned for Y/N to go around one side of the first room and that he would counter and cut off the bounty if they tried to escape after her.

He waited until she held her blaster in her hands, clearing the room before he joined her, stalking into the larger than first thought room. It was empty. Nothing in here but-

a bullet bounced off one of his pauldrons with an echoing ping. The duo looked around and noticed a crooked landing above them, a blue skinned man waved mockingly at them and took off running down the hall, sheets of old soot and debris falling down around them as he laughed maniacally.

The Mandalorian sighed and they took off after him. Y/N was swift and light, parkouring her way up a cut off part of a collapsed wall to get to higher ground while Mando looked on and found his own way up to where they were running to. He heard her shout and a few blaster shots rang out, bouncing off the broken walls and shattered window frames. Their bounty called out indistinct words at them as he pulled himself up through and uneven opening in the cement floor, a few more shots sounded once he was on the same floor, his long legs stormed down the hallway following the sounds of a shouting match.

The room Mando came into was battered to all hell and only held Y/N leaning against a broken wall that lead back to the outside world around them, he looked her over and then to where her gaze was struck. Their bounty was on the rocky ground below, flicking off the pair as he ran away laughing into the wind towards an waiting fighter ship.

Mando jumped when Y/N suddenly screamed into the void, the bounty's ship jetting off into the galaxy as she stomped her foot and leaned against the opening. "Dammit! we were this close Mando, thisclose!" She held up her thumb first finger before balling it against the wall.

"You're hurt."

"Of course I'm hurt! blue bastard hurt my pride." She huffed and tucked her blaster into the holster on her thigh. He smiled.

"No. Your arm. You're bleeding."

He pointed to her shoulder, a jagged rip in the cloth with a deep enough slash to her skin laid underneath and seeping out. She looked down at it for a moment before gritting her teeth and looking him right between his eyes, as though she could see right through that T-shaped visor of his.

"That motherfucker shot me." 

"Just relax."

"Relax?! Mando I've been shot." Y/N took notice of her injury and stared down at the wound when suddenly her knees gave out and she slumped a bit lower with an anguished face. "Oh."

"What? What's wrong?”

"It really hurts now." She whined.

"Let me see," The Mandalorian moved over to her side of the failing wall, holding her arm against it as he examined what he could, seeing it was hemorrhaging more than he thought. Fuck. "I'm going to rip this, ok?" She nodded and looked away.

"It's bad isn't it? I'm gonna' lose my whole arm!" She cried as he inspected it, knowing that he'd have to restock on batteries for his lightning stapler by the time he was done with her shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a bit dramatic?" Y/N gave him a look he would never forget. He sighed again. "It's fixable. Let's get back to the ship."

Y/N sat still as he worked on her arm, holding her flesh together and when she winced or hissed out in pain he'd ease up and give her a second or two to recover. Once he was done she admired his handiwork and unexpectedly leaned over and kissed the side of his helmet briefly. Mumbling a quick thank you before slugging her way to the bunks.

....

The once blinking fob was now fading as they flew across the sky, always one or two steps behind the ever invasive bounty. Y/N was clearly annoyed and slammed her hands on the trigger, blasting towards where he'd run off again and to where she missed. Again.

The following week found them hiding on some lush and richly green planet, the grass almost as tall as Y/N which would be quite good covering if they found what they were looking for. The fob flashed and they found themselves amongst long abandoned huts. There was glass and left behind belongings as if something horrible had happened but when the wind picked up it was hard to know which one was the true culprit.

A warning shot rang out through the building, making them both hyper aware of just how close their payday awaited. Mando took command and kicked down one of the doors, rushing into the messy room and noticing with an impressed look that the huts were all connected on the inside by thin doorways, covered by thin, floating sheets.

Another shot had Mando chasing after the blue man, ignoring his threats but not quite able to ignore Y/N as she kept up on the outside of the buildings.

"Fuck off Mandalorian!" the blue man yelled.

"That's my Mandalorian asshole!" Y/N shouted out and tackled her way through the hut. He watched her run him down and into an off branch of the hut, a hidden or well placed wall that lead into another building. He heard shouts and items falling or being crushed underfoot as he relied on the sounds around him to lead the way.

The Mandalorain cleared room after room, looking out windows and checking close quarter hallways. His strides brought him to an empty rotunda, going over his vulnerable spots and without protest he called out. "Y/N! where are you?" He jumped down over the landing, hesitating any kind of response. 

"Answer me!" He spun around and made a guess of which battered hut to hunt through.

Mando made his way to the back of the building, stopping in his tracks when he finally heard voices exchanged in the basement of the place. He slid down through a gape in the flooring just in time to hear them.

-"..he now, huh?"

"You're in trouble. So much trouble," Y/N panted in anguish, "Just you fucking wait man. You may have taken out my leg asshole, but when he see's what you did...My Mando will fuck you up. You'll be so fucking sorry you ever ran from us."

The man scoffed around the corner, he had his back to the Mandalorian and didn't hear him creep around him, his weapon in hand and aimed tightly at the back of the bounties head, Y/N didn't even blink an eye. Just a slight curve of her lip went up, unnoticed by the bounty but very well noticed by Mando. "I don't see him around so that means you're the fucked one."

The Mandalorian couldn't take much more of this and pressed the barrel of the blaster to the back of his neck, digging it in that much more when he saw how hard Y/N was holding on to herself as she sat uncomfortably on the floor of the structure. The Mandalorian cocked his head, with a sarcastic tone announced "not so fast", before blasting him suddenly, shards of his armor and blue splintering into the air around them with a poof of his weapon and a heavy drop to the floor.

Y/N was clutching her leg, her gun still at the ready on her hip. "What took you so long?"

"Are you alright?" Mando crouched by her side, taking in account of her injuries. "Can you walk?"

"No. I think its broken." He nodded and made grabby hands at her to move them over his shoulder as he lifted her over his shoulder, keeping her grounded with a firm hand on her lower back. He carried her back to the ship, mumbling a response to her questioning of their sought after money maker. He would make his way back and pick him up, bringing his corpse back to the ship to be transported.

He wasn't expecting her to cling on to him so tightly, or to whine when he moved away. This was new and was most definitely not the The Way. 

He dropped her down in the cozy hull, letting her assess her limbs as he brought up the hatch, making sure they were secure from the elements. Mando gathered what he could from her makeshift supply closet, side stepping the kid as he moved closer to her.

"Hey green one," Y/N rasped, holding her shin as straight as she could on the floor, making herself smile at the kid through the pain. "your dad is a real life saver, ya' know that?" The Child turned to him and made a high pitched sound before he looked back at Y/N. "It's true! you're a lucky little thing."

Mando didn't say anything. Just grabbed the supplies and started feeling around her leg. It was her kneecap of all things, dislocated at best, fractured at worst. With her squirming and pants covering it he couldn't exactly get the read he needed.

"You're going to have to take these off." He tugged on the material.

"Is that how Mando's ask to get in a girls' pants? a little blunt wouldn't you say?" How she could joke when in the amount of pain The Mandalorian could only imagine, was way way beyond him.

He was careful when she told him to be, twisting off her boots in time with her undoing the buttons she had, finally lifting her hips with a cry to pull them off hastily. He told her to calm down and helped her out of them.

Her knee was already prickling with bruising, the knee itself looked fine but when he bent to get a closer look her saw it was completely wrong. He panicked at the thought of how loud she would scream if he popped it back into place. He was also trying hard to not admire her lean stems, toned and healthy next to his. 

"Hey, what's he doing?" Y/N snapped him out of his head space, giving her a slight tilt of the beskar before noticing his foundling hard pressed next to them, his hand outstretched with his big eyes closed.

The Mandalorian sighed and went to remove him, place him in the bedroom in his nest when Y/N suddenly halted him, holding his hand down. "No. Wait." Mando nearly jumped out of his armor, the sudden squeeze of his knuckles under his gloves, the sharp and loud scream and curses coming from her freaked him the hell out. He didn't understand it. Until he looked down at her leg. The bone underneath moved back into its correct place with a barely heard click. The Child wobbled and fell backwards on to the floor with a thud.

They looked at each other before Y/N even thought of trying to move her leg. To their surprise she could and even more of a surprise she could stand, off balance and shy but able to. Mando helped her to the bunks, wrapping her leg with some of the bandages he'd found and elevating it. He grabbed the kid and tucked him into his nest, closing the lid on his sleeping form. He told Y/N to stay put and to rest, that he'd be back soon with their bounty. He knew she was stubborn and prayed she'd actually listen to him.

He lugged their catch behind him, wrapping his feet in a strong cord for easier stability as he made his way back to the craft. He tucked the bounty puck in the pocket of the dead man before preserving him in a block of carbonite. He made his way into the hull, taking a quick peek of the Child still passed out in his pod, smiling gently when he saw Y/N had her eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Y/N stirred, blinking her eyes over his visor drowsily.

He sat down on the side of her bed, uncertain of what to do with his hands or where to look. Y/N was sitting up and stretching her legs, wincing slightly as she did and tucked a certain pillow underneath her knee. He swallowed hard.

"Just thinking about what you said back there with the bounty." He admitted.

"What did I say?"

"You uh, you called my yours. Your Mando. Like I belonged to you."

"No one belongs to anyone, Mando." Y/N scoffed and leaned forward, speaking as if she wasn't half dressed in bed.

"If it's all the same, I wouldn't mind. Being yours I mean." What are you doing? For the love of Maker stop talking!

Y/N beamed and that mischievous look he'd seen the first time they met, snuck across her face. "Is that your way of saying you liked it?"

No. Maybe. "Yes."

She squealed with delight. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Well Mando was definitely not expecting that answer.

"I understand The Way and I would never ask you to remove your helmet, unless absolutely necessary and honestly you'd probably shoot me first, which I wouldn't blame you for," she pointed with a cute grin, touching his arm that was now being brought to her bruised knee. "But if you were," that fucking I'll eat you alive look in those pretty eyes again, "I'd kiss you so fucking hard right now."

Oh. Oh wow. The Mandalorian felt hot under her eyes, burning through his visor, through his beskar and right down to the skin beneath. He shuddered at the thought, he didn't really know if he was a good kisser or not and the few he'd been intimate with someone they didn't seem to care for it or just wanted the big man to fuck them in full armor. 

He weighed his options, not wanting to disobey his entire way of life for a few kisses that may or may not be to her liking but the calling to feel them against his own in anyway he could feel them, made his heart race. He glanced around the room, giving her wounded knee a soft squeeze.

"There might be a way."

"I'm all ears." 

Y/N smiled as she watched him get up, turning off room after room and light after light until the only thing that stood between him and her lips was his armor. 

He felt bad as he shooed the Child's pod out of the bedroom, just for now. Stars forbid the kid wake up and see something inappropriate and obscene. With the door now shut and the lights all out, he let his eyes adjust with the helmet still on before calming himself as he slowly pulled the beskar off his head.

Mando could make out the outline of Y/N laying there on her bed, it looked like her arms were above her, tucked under her head. "I can barely see you."

"Good."

Mando began peeling off his plates, his cape falling to the floor as he took off his ammo belt, adding to the pile at his feet. He'd never fully undressed in front of anyone like this which was making the bounty hunter nervous and a little sweaty. He pulled his under armor over his head, a rush of cool air hitting his blushy, tan skin gave him the chills in a wonderful way.

He swallowed hard and kicked off his boots before stepping closer to the bunk, feeling relieved and excited when he felt Y/N's hand in the darkness, welcoming him down to her level. He could see her more clearly, he knew her pretty little features yet he could only see and feel her outline and was glad to know that that's all she would be able to see of him too.

He knew she was looking at him. Could feel her eyes scanning over what she could now feel was his hot skin and not all that heavy beskar she knew of the man. He moved gingerly around her bandaged leg, careful not put any of his weight on her where she couldn't support him. He leaned over her instead, one arm pressed into the bed by her hair as he looked down into the shadows of her face.

"I believe I was owed a kiss. A fucking hard one at that." Mando smiled. He didn't care that she couldn't really see it because he knew she heard it. 

Y/N chuckled and cupped his face, feeling his skin beneath her hands for the first time under her thumbs. She missed his mouth almost completely, lips barely touching the corner of his mouth. She chirped and tilted her head, slotting their lips together fully after a few failed attempts.

Y/N wasn't lying.

She kissed him hard and fast as promised, tasting what hasn't been tasted in a long kriffing time, the salt from his skin, the vulnerable licks at the seam that lead to him opening his mouth just enough for her to steal a chance and slip her tongue into his mouth. He wasn't expecting to like this so much, to feel her mouth working against his like this made his mind wonder how good it would feel to have her mouth on other parts of him.

Being a total control freak, Mando surprised himself how he let her dominate their kissing, he admitted after a gentle bite to his bottom lip that maybe letting his guard down, just for a moment, just for her wouldn't be so terrible. Just this once anyway.

The Mandalorian never showed weakness but here he was, being pulled on top of her with her hands fooling around on the outside of his pants, feeling him grow harder and harder against her leg as they continued to feel each other out. Y/N had ticklish ribs and the cutest laugh, Mando had a thing for hair pulling as he grunted loudly when Y/N tugged on his short strands.

Y/N was first to pull away, panting for breath against his shoulder. "Do you want me?"

Mando was confused. He thought they were square but maybe he was wrong. "Of course."

"Then say it." 

He heard her moan when he shifted up and clasped her chin in his hand, tilting it up as if they could really gaze into each others eyes without the blanket of obsidian. "I want you Y/N. Badly. Do you want me?"

"Hell yes I do," she laughed and kissed his bicep, rubbing her bruised lips against the muscle she found there. "I've wanted you since I found you in that cantina," Mando stilled and listened to her words, "You're so much more than I thought. I just saw this big, beskar man in the background of some dump, looking out of place and so damn bored."

"I was."

"I could tell." Y/N had a smile to her tone as she stroked his bare back and touched and moved his hair how she pleased and Mando...allowed it. 

He allowed it all. 

All the touching, all the kissing, all the groping around. He'd never allowed this sort of treacherous behavior before but there was just something so smooth and calm about Y/N that made him throw all that into the next galaxy without so much as a farewell. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm asking you. I know what I want but if you don't-"

"What do you want?"

Y/N huffed and dug her head back into the pillows, those fucking pillows. "I want you, Mando. I want whatever you want to give me, 'cause I'm telling you right now: whatever you want from me, you fucking got it."

"Whatever I want?"

Y/N lifted her head then and licked and bit lightly at the underside of his jaw. "Anything."

....

Anything apparently meant just that. 

Kisses and bites to soft skin, untouched and unbothered until now laid in both of their wakes. He welcomed her soft mouth to his neck, let her explore with one of her only senses, the cup of his hand to her throat was something else. She liked it. He squeezed a little harder and his ego soared when he felt her gasp and push up against his palm.

He'd helped her out of her shirt, relieved when she stopped his hands so she could take off her bra instead, his fingers were too big and clumsy to worry over little brackets. He groped her chest, mimicking her moan with one his own as he explored her skin. So fucking soft and warm and wanting. 

The Mandalorian wasn't a womanizer and had only a few intimate experiences in his life to count but that didn't mean Mando was some slouch. He knew he wanted his mouth on her, see what she felt like against him and he was determined. Oh he was determined. He was tentative to her knee, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear he wiggled her out of them, tossing them aside so he could properly eat her out like he wanted.

Y/N was a whining and shaking mess, squealing when he lifted her hips off the bed, setting her legs over his shoulders. Her fingers scratched at his scalp, pulling on his hair as he mouthed through her slick, he groaned when she yanked on it hard. He growled against her cunt and fit his tongue against her entrance, she cried and dug her nails into his shoulders. He had her right where he wanted, she was so close to coming and couldn't even formulate words anymore, whatever praise and begging she was doling out was now just a jumble of hiccuped curses and whimpers.

He stopped abruptly, biting her taste into his bottom lip before letting down her legs, he crawled over her and found her chin in the dark, taking hold of it snugly so he could kiss her again. 

"You big jerk," Y/N huffed and whacked his arm playfully, letting Mando nuzzle against her throat, "I was close."

"I know. But why cum on my tongue when you can cum on my cock, hmm?" 

Y/N let out a smack of shock. He shocked himself if he were being honest, he wasn't much of a talker in general and certainly not during sex, this newfound confidence without his helmet made him hard just thinking about what she'd let him get away with. 

"I could have done both ya' know?" Fuck. He wasn't thinking about that.

He shook his head and tugged down his pants, careful not to be too swift when taking his cock out from the leg of his pants. That would be embarrassing and painful.

"Next time."

"Next time." Y/N breathed, turning her head to give him more access to her neck. He bit down just enough to pinch her skin between his teeth before kissing lower and lower. He rubbed his face over her shoulder, pressed his lips to the inside of her elbow, nibbling on the end of her fingertips. He kissed the back of her hand and sat up a little too fast to get the right angle for her. Hitting his head without his helmet for protection thrummed through his skull. "Ow fuck!" 

"Oh baby are you okay?" Y/N reached out for him, making him bend awkwardly down so she could kiss the top of his head.

"I'm fine," he smiled and knew after this tryst he'd need to get an ice pack stat. "Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready, Mando."

He swallowed unsteadily, giving himself a few slow pumps along his shaft, he knew he was on the bigger side and Maker forgive him if he hurt her at all. His back tensed and his eyes widened even though he couldn't make her out fully as he began to push his way inside her. Y/N let out a drawn out moan that ended in a flurry of curses, grabbing at his arms as she arched up into him. Mando groaned when he felt their chest touch, her nipples were hard little rocks against his fiery chest. 

Perfect.

Once Mando bottomed out and Y/N stopped digging her legs against his sides, he swiveled his hips in such a way that she couldn't control what noises bubbled out of her throat. He was excited, finally thrilled and fucking her wet pussy. The reminder that he had jerked off on her bed a month ago flashed before his eyes, he didn't have to guess what she'd look like taking his dick so good, he'd have a new memory to go to now. And if he was being true to himself, he was hoping for many more nights like this one. Without a bandaged leg or chasing after derelict bounties of course.

"Din." He grunted and pulled out of her warmth, easing his way back in to the hilt.

"W-what?"

"My name," Y/N whined and reached for his face, she nearly poked him in the eye but he caught her wrist and snuggled against it. "My name is Din. Din Djarin and I d-don't tell that to just anyone. Understand?"

"I understand." Y/N moaned and sang his name, scratching her nails down his back when he caged in her head, he wrapped his fingers with her hair as he really started to fuck down into her, their sounds bouncing off the walls.

The quiet man was anything but after that, grunts and growls so close to her ear and she squirmed when he'd lick the shell of it. He caught the lobe once or twice, grazing his teeth down her neck with little bites and sucks of her skin. 

"Din?" Y/N asked, panting as her walls squeezed against his cock. He hadn't moved in a few moments and she sounded concerned.

"Yes."

"Can you uh, move."

"Now why would I do that? moving means it might be over soon and I don't want to disappoint."

"Well you didn't exactly give us a time limit and you'd be fucking stupid to think we're not doing this again." Y/N whined when his hand found her throat, he squeezed harder than he did earlier, his cock twitched when her hand covered his there, keeping it tight. 

"Stupid is one thing I am not, Y/N. You'll do well to remember that."  
"Is that a threat?" Y/N was smiling as he choked her.

Din moved so his mouth was just touching hers, creating an odd shift where his cock rubbed deliciously against her walls. Her breath fanned his face. "That's a promise. If you can behave yourself I'll only beat your ass until its red, not bruised. Keep up this attitude and you'll regret it."

"I don't think I'm going to regret any of this," Y/N snuck her hand down between their bodies, her fingers going to straight for her bundle of nerves, they bumped against the crease of thigh first. "Especially coming for you. My Mando."

He growled low in his throat, her whines and pleads were such soft music to his ears. He wanted to hear them all, anything she had to say or curse out, he wanted them. Good and bad, obscene and loud. Din gave a few hard thrusts before shushing her when he pulled his dick out, if the lights were on his shaft would definitely be glistening. 

He flipped her over on her stomach, keeping her legs straight as he slapped her ass once and then again. Y/N cried out but he could feel her lift her hips for another swat or two, which both were granted.

The Mandalorian spread her legs just enough for him to spear his cock back where it belonged. They matched each others sounds of extreme pleasure, Din bit his lip hard when he felt her push back on him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He heard her muffle something into the mattress. 

"What'd you say beautiful?" He brought her head up with a scoop of his hand underneath her chin.

"I said," she breathed heavily, her breasts fit between his forearm, "give it to me harder."

"What about your leg?"

"Its fine. Honest. Just don't stop, please." Her voice was getting raspy and her arms were getting tired, he could feel them shake when he let her go, smoothing back her hair over one shoulder so he could press longing kisses to the her blade.

"I promise I won't. Not until you're full and sloppy with me."

Y/N was the one to growl this time, her walls clamped down on him at his vulgarness. She clearly liked the sound of that. Din rose back up, pressing his hands down on her back and he fucked her harder from behind, the sounds of their skin meeting had them both chasing this incredible high. Din could hear her mewling along with the brief scratch of her nails digging into the blankets below her.

"You're so fucking pretty you know that? Sometimes I can't help myself from looking at you. You make me so fucking hot and nervous and I don't get nervous." Din admitted, dragging her hips back to his with wavering thrusts. "And scared. I was so scared today. I couldn't-I won't let anything happen again. Promise."

"I'm gonna' hold you to that one."

Y/N practically screamed when she finally came, Din grunted harshly with his head down, watching the shadows of their bodies met and soon he was coming too, spilling himself inside her with a final huff.

Din rubbed the back of her thighs soothingly, pressing one more kiss to the back of her head as he pulled out and rolled over on his side. 

"Yeah. We are so doing that again." Y/N chuckled in the darkness, elbowing Din in the side until he too was laughing with her. It felt nice to laugh. He tucked her under his heavy arm, calming down comfortably.

....

The little pod opened gently and the Mandalorian's green son looked out of sorts and confused as to where he was, he chirped and looked about him, moving his craft around in the darkness of the hull. A few glittering lights flashed on and off towards the cockpit ladder and he held up his little hand towards the bedroom door. 

That was never shut.

He opened it with his tricks, floating in quietly to the familiar room. But something was different. Something was new. He floated in to where his sleeping area was and that's when those big, black eyes saw the something.

Y/N and metal dad were sleeping. In bed. Together. The green guy squealed to himself over the ledge of the pod, his ears twitched sweetly as he could the Mandalorian's fingers twitch over her bare shoulder. Maybe now his keeper wouldn't be so lonely.  
Maybe we could be a clan of three.


End file.
